Switched
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: It was the day that changed their relationship for the rest of their lives. Both for better and for worst. Through the tears, NejiHina.
1. As Kids

**Switched**

That was the day fate cursed them.

One gray day, the sky overcast, Neji was called into the medical wing with this father. Unlike his father, who was very somber at the moment, Neji was bouncing around, a hyper smile on his six-year-old face.

"C'mon daddy! Let's go let's go let's go!" Neji called half a hallway ahead. His father gave a strained smile and followed.

--

In the medic room, everyone in the household was waiting.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said happily, running up to her cousin to hug him. The two children Hyuugas were rarely allowed to see each other, so when they did they spent it cheerily. (I'm running out of synonyms for happy here)

Only after Hinata had returned to her father's side and Neji placed at the front of the room did the ceremony begin.

Hinata's father started to talk as he made his way up to where Neji was sitting. "Today we gather here to mark Hyuuga Neji of the branch clan with the seal mark as he has come of age. This marking will show the rank of this boy and where he stands in our clan. Now…" The man stood in front of Neji. "Stand." He commanded. Neji did so.

Through a series of hand symbols only known be him, Hinata's father, when finally finished, placed both palms on to Neji's forehead, one on top of the other.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then a shrill scream echoed around the room.

The scream belonged to Neji.

The man stepped back as Neji clutched his forehead and fell to his knees, still screaming. The six-year-old boy did not know how to deal with this pain. His head felt like it was about to split open. His screamed did not cease until nearly fifteen minutes later and his tears did not stop for weeks, but when the pain subsided to a dull throb, he stood.

Cheeks soaked, nose running, Neji looked fearfully around the room, not knowing why this was happening.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said, trying t get through to her cousin, but was held back by her uncle, Neji's father. "I'm sorry Hinata. There's nothing you can do." He whispered.

Her father stood coldly before the innocent boy. "Go." Was all he said. Neji ran.

This time Hinata set free, chasing after her cousin onto the grounds.

"Neji-nii-san! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried. She had looked almost everywhere. She tried her last resort.

"Neji-kyu-to!" She called. (kyu-to: cute)

A loud stiff was heard. "I'm up here." He said coldly. Hinata followed the sound of his voice until she found him up the best climbing tree on the grounds.

"Neji-kyu-to…"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. He jumped down to her level, their faces only inches apart. "This is all your fault! Now I can't be your friend!" He yelled in her ear.

Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "I didn't to anything." She said softly.

"You were _born!_" He shouted in her face. "Don't you get it? You're the Hyuuga heir, and you're nothing more but a weakling! I've always been stronger than you! I always will be! They day you're stronger than me I'll truly accept you as my equal.

"Now." He said. "For now, I'm stronger than you, so I'm better. But by rank, you are the superior, so…"

Without another word, he bent down on one knee and lowered his head. "I am now your servant and protector…Hinata-sama."

He pronounced the young girls title with such poison dripping from his words that she flinched.

"Neji-kyu-to…Neji-nii-san…Neji-dorei…while in the presence of others, you may call me Hinata-sama. But when we are alone together, please call me Hinata-kakusa, for that is how I truly see myself."

And then she was gone, her back to him, on her way back to her room.

**A/N: Dorei means servant. Kakusa means worthless, faint, weak. (I'm not dissing Hinata, but don't worry if this sucked, its gets better later on.)**


	2. Older, Neji's fate is sealed

**Switched**

**Chapter Two**

Many years after the sealing ceremony, and when Neji and Hinata were shinobi, the Chunnin Exams began.

After the written test and the forest of death, the remaining survivors were gathered together in a large arena. In order to lessen the numbers of students, they had to go through a series of one-on-one battles.

Guess who Hinata had to fight.

Neji.

The battle seemed to last forever. Hit after hit, Neji was brutally crushing her. She tried, she really did, but she just didn't have that kind of skill.

Finally, the final blow was placed. Neji had almost killed her, jabbing just below and a little to the left of her heart. It blocked the chakra flow, and she could almost feel hear her heart slow.

_Thump-thump…thump..thump…thump…thump………thump…………………………….._

Her breathing stopped.

As she fell to the ground, she heard him whisper just loud enough for only her to hear,

"I'm sorry, Hinata-hime."

The girl slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth was so dry it was painful. She tried to sit up, only to have a searing pain shoot through her chest. She fell back with a yell.

A nurse rushed into the room. "Hinata-Chan! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked frantically.

'Like my only friend tried to kill me' She thought. But she said nothing.

The door burst open. In walked her father and, typically, Neji.

"Hinata, my dear, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap." She said, her voice raspy. It was the first time she had ever cussed.

"Sir, can I talk to you out in the hallway?" The nurse asked.

Hinata and Neji were left alone.

"Hi." He said, glaring at his shoes.

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"Neji-kyu-to…I'm sorry." Hinata whispered.

His head jerked up. He hadn't been called that in seven years.

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry." He muttered, looking out the window. "I have to pay for what I did, anyway."

"What?"

He sighed. "I'm going to be killed in fourteen days." He said. But he didn't even sound sad. He sounded…angry.

Tears leaked down Hinata's cheeks. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

"Yea, it is!" He snapped, glaring at her.

Hinata cried harder. Her sobs ushered the nurse and her father back into the room.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid that Hinata-Chan can't have anymore visitors until she's better. You'll have to leave now." The nurse said.

They left. The woman replaced her bandages and left Hinata to herself.


	3. A Rushed Kiss

**Switched**

**Chapter Three**

Four days later, Hinata was let out of the hospital. However, she spent most of her time in bed. Neji was the one instructed to tend to her pains.

Although her fight with Neji was now a blur, she was troubled by something she thought she heard him say. She was sure that, just before she passed out, that he had called her…princess. (Hinata-HimePrincess Hinata) She wanted to ask him, but was afraid of angering him again.

--Seven Days Left—

Hinata dreaded the day Neji was to be executed. She was able to walk again, and didn't spend as much time in bed.

Neji, no longer tending to her wounds, helped with household chores. No one spoke to him but to tell him what to do. No one made eye contact. They were all ashamed of him.

--Five Days Left—

On her way to bed from the bathroom, she passed Neji's room. She could here him crying. Wondering if he was hurt, she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He yelled. Something hit the door on the other side. It sounded like glass.

"Neji-Sama…It's me." Hinata said quietly.

The door opened just enough for him see out.

"What the Hell do you want?" He asked harshly. She could see his red puffy eyes.

She flinched. "I…I…" Before she could stop herself, she burst into tears.

Neji's eyes widened. If anyone saw that he had made Hinata cry, that would kill him tomorrow!

"Get in here!" He whispered loudly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her in. In his haste, he pulled to hard, and they both stumbled back. Neji lost his balance and fell backwards, bringing Hinata with him.

Hinata landed on top of him.

They lay there like that for a minute, not daring to breath.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway. There was knock on the closed door. Hinata's father asked, "Neji! Do you know where Hinata is?" He asked.

"N-no! I haven't seen her!" He called over Hinata's shoulder, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Silence.

"Very well. Come and get me if you do see her." Hinata's father said.

"Sure thing," He whispered, knowing that the man couldn't hear him.

Hinata looked at Neji closely. She had never noticed how long his eyelashes were…or how his cheeks tinged such a cute pink…

Neji stared at Hinata, she seemed a bit scared…but also content. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked down on him. His heart started to beat faster.

"Hinata-Hime…" He whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Neji-Sama…" She whispered.

Their lips met.

_A/N: YES I KNOW IT IS RUSHED! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO ANY BETTER! I'm trying! Next chapter reveals it all! But…! I'm not posting the last chapter until I have at least TEN REVIEWS! EVIL LAUGH_


End file.
